PPGZ Vampire
by Moelover9
Summary: Luna is going to a new school. There, everything seems weird. Her classmates might be vampires. Someone just read her mind, so its obvious. The PPGZ are her classmates and they aren't vampires. But all these three girls are sometimes attacked at night, so its not even safe at home.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh…hey everybody. I'm new here and my name is Zoe.**

**I just heard about this site and wanted to post a story. **

**I don't know how to make another chapter so, can anyone please tell me?**

**Okay, anyway, on with the story. Before starting again, I had just found out that I can put P. here….and I'm putting diaries, too. Here are the characters: Luna, Blossom-Momoko, Miyako-Bubbles, Kaoru-Buttercup, Brick, Butch, Boomer and a few other people….**

**Please review. **

**(Luna's P.O.V)**

This is it, the last day of my entire life. UWAAAA! I'm going to a new school….new classmates….new friends….maybe a boyfriend…

Anyway, this is horrible. I hope everything goes well….it won't. Last night, I dreamt, that I was popular in my new school….I even thought I was confident. The last time I went to a new school, I was scared to even ask the teacher if I could go to toilet. Okay, so right now, I'm walking to school. People are staring at me like I'm a new specie or an alien. I'm ugly enough to believe that…..Of course, I'm ugly…..okay, now I'm walking inside school….I have no idea where my class is for now….Someone just tapped my shoulders. Should I turn around? What if it was an accident? Anyway, I turn around and see a- "COCKROACH!" There was a guy behind me with a fake cockroach and a girl, diagonal way, was screaming. "He's HOLDING it! Get away from it, NEWBIE!"

Did she just call me a "Newbie"? That's rude! Even though I'm new here. "Why the hell are you dangling this in my face?! Even though I know you LOVE me." Who the hell said that? That's when something hard dropped on my shoulders. "Hey, newbie." Someone on top of me, said. "Can I eat you?" "And I'm supposed to answer that? I slapped the arm off of me. It was the girl-boy's hand. I looked at the figure above me. It was a "She". She was smiling, but now she's frowning. "Do you have any manners? Do you know what you just did?" Oh, I know. I slapped your hand off of me. "I know you slapped my hand OFF OF me." She grinned. That was awkward, but did she read my mind? SO cool! She's probably a vampire! OMG! I love this school. Not. I asked a grown-up looking teacher where my first class might be. Luckily, she was the principal. She took me to hell. Note: That means classroom but hell in my word. I walked inside the classroom. It was big and clean. I could see a gazillion teenager. Of course, this IS a high school.

**I'm sorry, people, I have to leave. If anyone can tell me how to make another chapter, I'll be glad.**


	2. Chapter 2-Miku

**Never mind. I found it anyway. We'll just continue from Luna's P.O.V.**

My class was pretty big. The wall was pink. _Bright _pink. I don't know how the boys agreed on it….well; I don't think they get to. The colour _I_ think that goes for both genders is Blue. It's my favourite colour. Anyway, I don't know why, but right now, I'm staring at three girls; which seem to be staring at me, too. "Uh-hum," The teacher behind me says. "Are you going to introduce yourself now?" She said anciently. I don't think I really like this woman. Her tone of speaking is…so…ancient.

"I'm Luna Mortes and I'll be joining your class from now on. Nice to meet you all." T-that was awkward. I had written my name on the board and was introducing myself. I think I might slap my face now. I'm blushing. Everyone is staring at me….And same with those three girls.

"HI! I'm MIKU!"

I turned around. Did someone just yell to ME? There was a-FAT, tall body in front of me. It was a girl who was facing the other way so I couldn't see her face. Weird. What the hell?

"Uh…Miku…please go back to your seat." The figure in front of me spoke. It was my teacher. I thought there was a lot of different in the person's voice who yelled and who just spoke….anciently. Then I saw a long strand of blue hair. Then, a girl. "HI!" She screeched. I actually backed away. Then, I slipped. No, literally, I slipped. I slipped. I slipped. I slipped. This is the end of my life. That's when a soft hand grabs me.

A girl with pink hair was holding me up with a grin. "T-thank you…" I said. "Don't worry!" She replied. "It's the job of a sup-" That's when two other girls came and one of them slapped her mouth. "S-she means that it's the job of the…err…yeah! Supreme-Helper to…uh…HELP people!" The green or black haired one yelled. "Uh…okay." I was waiting for the class to laugh. Since, it didn't, I sighed. These were the girls who I was staring at; and the ones that were staring at me, too. I thought the class wouldn't laugh, but I was wrong. They were laughing like crazy. This class is _so _weird. I wanted to cry. I was new and they were laughing. After everyone had quite down, my teacher told me to take a seat. I didn't know where to sit. Someone might say things like, "Uh….that seat is Emily's." or "That's my chair. Get off." Then I saw two empty seats next to the same girl whose scream made me fall. She waved at me and pointed at the seat next to her. I walked slowly there. I think I shouldn't have walked so slowly because my teacher suddenly screamed, "Get to your seats! If you don't, take the pleasure of going to the Principal's office. " I ran to my seat so fast, I thought I saw fire.

I jumped on my chair. "Hi, I'm Miku." The girl next to me said. I thought that it was obvious that I knew her name. She screamed it a few minutes ago. "H-hi…"I said. "I-I'm….Luna…." "Nice to meet you Luna. Since you're new, I allow you to sit with me at lunch." "Gee…thanks. You _shouldn't _have." No, no. You _REALLY shouldn't_ have.

**Luna: You shouldn't have.**

**Miku: I should have and I did.**

This girl was _SO _annoying.

**Miku: No, I'm not!**

**Luna: Yes, you are!**

**Miku: No!**

**Luna: Yes!**

**Miku: No!**

**Luna: Yes!**

**Miku: No!**

**Luna: Yes!**

**Miku: No!**

**Luna: Yes!**

**Miku: No!**

**Luna: No!**

**Miku: Yes!**

**Luna: You said it.**

**Miku: W-what?! Maybe I am….not.**

**Me: Shut up and continue!**

**Luna and Miku: Okay.**

My teacher is REALLY strict. I'm not looking forward to lunch, anyway. I think I'll sit alone. I never sat alone in lunch. Maybe I did a few times. But it was only when I was new in schools and then I just make friends. It sucks when you don't have friends. And some of my friends copied each other in EVERYTHING. Last year when I was in a different school, I had three friends. Millie, Amira and Chiro. It was art day, once and we had to choose partners. As soon as the teacher said the word "Partners", Millie and Amira grabbed on to each other as if they were beetles who were gonna be exterminated. They were mad. I mean, they _could _be partners…..but...they didn't need to CLING to each other. Like they were….doing the "Friendship is Magic" thing. There's actually more I they did-

**Miku: From MLP? **

**Luna: Probably.**

**Miku: Pro-**

**Me: Continue, please.**

"Please take out your maths books," The teacher said. "Oh, wait. Luna, I'm your Maths and Homeroom teacher, Amy." I liked her name. I nodded. "Okay, now take out your math books and start writing this sum!" She wrote: "If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y,

then x = ? ", on the board. I had no idea what the answer was. I decided to take out my maths book and write it first. My book was inside my desk drawer. I was pulling it out when my teacher said, "Luna. Why don't you solve this?" I stopped dead. There's no way I could do it. It was sooooooo hard. I would rather put my head in a toilet flush….maybe not…but STILL. There was NO WAY I could solve it. No way, not in a million years. I thought about coming up with an excuse, but Ms. Amy interrupted me. I know she's a "Ms" because her name was written on the board. "Luna, what are you doing? Come here and answer this question. NOW." She said angrily. I could feel her glaring at me. I started to panic. If I got it wrong, I'll get famous, in a wrong way, that is. If I didn't, I'll get famous, in a wrong way, too.

**Miku: ****You should have asked me. I'm the math champion. *Smiles proudly***

I stood up and smiled uncomfortably at Ms. Amy. "S-s-s-s-s-s-sure…." I stammered. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sure!" A girl in front of me giggled. I blushed red. She just copied me. I walked to the Elite panaboard thingy. I think that's what its called. It was connected with a computer. I placed my hand on it and I wrote what I thought was the answer. I knew my teacher was gonna scream at me or something. When I turned around, my teacher was staring at me with a shocked face. Then she grabbed my shoulders and said, "Luna! That was brilliant! I'm so happy you solved this problem! No one else could, anyway. Congratulations." I smiled happily. I had no idea how I became so good at this, but I did.

"Luna, just follow me."

"I am, FYI."

"FYI?"

"For Your Information."

"I see."

Miku was dragging me in the Cafeteria and I was groaning. I didn't want to sit with her. I didn't.

**I know my chapters aren't so big, sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3-Cafeteria

(Miku's P.O.V)

Dragging people is fun.

**Luna: Are you crazy?!**

I'm dragging Luna in the Cafeteria. Luna is the new girl. I know she'll become my friend. If she doesn't I'll have to-

**Luna: Force her.**

**Miku: Thank you for finishing my sentence. *Flips hair***

**Luna: You're welcome. And if you want to know how I figured it out, it was obvious. *Flips hair***

**Miku: Whatever. I don't believe it was obvious. **

**Luna: You don't have to. **

**Miku: *Flips hair again***

**Luna: *Also flips hair***

**Miku: I think I'll continue now-**

**Luna: With pleasure. **

**Miku: *Glares***

**Luna: *Glares back* **

**Miku: Let's end this. IT'S MY P.O.V!**

**Luna: That's obvious, TOO!**

**Me: I'm gonna take you guys out of this story if you don't shut up!**

**Miku: *Whisper* Luna, don't shut up.**

**Luna: *Whisper* You, too.**

**Me: I think I'll take the pleasure of killing you.**

**Miku and Luna: Sorry!**

I made my way with Luna in the middle of the Cafeteria. I was going to the middle because I'm….popular. I am. Yes, I am.

**Luna: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Miku: Mu-ha-ha-ha. Kiss my feet.**

**Luna: *Kisses feet***

**Miku: You're welcome. **

We finally reached the table. Miyako was sitting there. "Hey!" I shouted. Miyako waved at me. I ran to her with Luna's hand. Miyako was kinda surprised to see Luna. "Is she new?" She asked startled. I nodded. "Luna. Luna, this is Miyako or-" Miyako shot me a dirty look. What? She doesn't even know anything about PPGZ. "Ha-ha." I laughed. Miyako smiled at Luna. "Hi, nice to meet you!" She said.

"N-n-n-n-nice to meet you…" Luna stammered. I think she did that earlier in the classroom, too. She was an awkward one. "Heya," Blaire and Claire said at the same time, approaching the table. "Who's she?" They asked at the same time, too, pointing at Luna. "This is Luna, she's new here," I said. "Luna, this is…." I had no idea which one was which. They were twins. They both had the same blonde hair and same blue eyes. I could, just because of one thing, one of them were wearing a necklace that said "B" and the other was wearing one that said "C". "This is Claire," I said. "And that's Blaire."

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Claire!" "I'm Blaire!" Both of them said at the same time. I sighed. Twins these days. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Luna." Luna said as Momoko and Kaoru came to the table. I waved to them. "Who's she?" Momoko and Kaoru said at the same time. Wait! Don't tell me they're twins, too!

**Blossom: Puh-lease!**

**Kaoru: IKR?! We don't even look the same!**

**Miku: Oops, sorry.**

"A twin thing?!" Blaire and Claire said together. I giggled. "This is Luna." I announced. "And she is new."

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said. "I hope you're into sports. 'Cause I sure am."

"Puh-lease!" Momoko snickered.

I don't really like the new way Momoko says Please. It's awkward. Puh-lease!

"Just to make one thing obvious, is she wearing ripped pants?" Momoko continued. Kaoru looked embarrassed like it was the first time Momoko insulted someone or the first time she noticed she was wearing ripped pants. I don't understand these two. They always fight. Always. And it's annoying. I can't live in peace. Momoko is the insulting one and Kaoru is the insulting back and never- shutting-up person. I sometimes hate them both. Sometimes. Both of them sometimes act like BFFs. Which is totally outta place. Today didn't seem like they were the BFF type. Kaoru glared at Momoko. Here we go again…..

"Hey, Momoko. Did you just come from a Halloween Party?!" Kaoru screamed.

"Do you practice being so ugly?!" Momoko shouted making a big commercial in the cafeteria, though I think Kaoru helped, too. With that screeching scream of her's, that voice should have reached another city. Half of the Cafeteria was gathering around us. This was not a good sign. Luna clapped her hands over her ears. Claire and Blaire looked at each other with worried looks. Now it was Kaoru's turn to use the new way of saying please.

"Puh-lease! With a face like yours, I wish I was blind!" Kaoru said. Actually, she screamed.

"Oh yeah?! Well, Roses are RED, Violets are blue. God made me pretty, what happened to you?!" Blossom said.

"OMG. Look at you! Did anyone else get hurt in the accident?!"

"Nice tan. Orange is my fave colour!"

"Good for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" I screamed, so the whole world could hear me. Everyone started shifting their ways to their seats.

Claire (or was it Blaire?), told me to calm down, but how can I calm down when my group of friends are giving each other insults like CRAZY?!

Mack, Marc and Brandon came to the table. Marc stared at me. He made signs to ask me who Luna was like we were aboriginal or something.

And then, I was like, "That's Luna, for THE HUNDRETH TIME." "Hi." All of them said. Except me. My friends. "I'm Mark," Mark said. "I'm Brandon," Brandon said. "I'm Claire," Claire or Blaire said. "I'm Blaire," Blaire or Claire said. "Hey, I'm Kaoru," Kaoru said. "I'm Bloss-I mean, I'm Momoko!" Momoko said. "I'm Miyako! Though, I'm pretty sure you heard." Miyako said sarcastically. "Mack, nice to meet you," Mack said.

"Not cake again!" Blaire (or Claire) wailed. "I just hate OLIVE!"

**Momoko: Olive?**

**Luna: Olive?**

**Blaire or Claire: Yeah.**

"IKR?" Claire (or Blaire) said. "I-K-R?" I asked. "I know, right?" Miyako said rolling her eyes. "M-Miyako, was it?" Luna said. Miyako looked up from the book she was reading. "Are you g-grumpy for some reason?" Luna asked and sat down next to me and Miyako. I looked at the book cover Miyako was reading. It said 'Suicide Because Of Love'. What a corny name! 'Suicide Because Of Love'. It made me…..vomit. I'm not so interested in love. But if I _do _get a boyfriend, I'll go along with it.

**Luna: **_**If **_**you get a boyfriend. **

**Miku: **_**Grrr.**_

"Don't get me wrong," Brandon said shaking his head. "But hot-dogs are WORST. This feels uncooked."

**This is it for now. **


	4. Chapter 4-Hmm

**(Miyako's P.O.V)**

I know I wasn't paying much attention to Luna but, I was reading a really sensitive book. The book was called 'Suicide Because Of Love'.

**Miku: Hmph. I'm pretty sure they heard it in my P.O.V. **

**Miyako: *Giggle* I know.**

**Miku Hee-hee.**

**Miyako: *Stops smiling*Glare* And I also know it's a corny name!**

**Miku: I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about….**

**Miyako: Really? **

**Miku: Yeah. A-Anyway, c-continue with the s-story…..**

**Miyako: I am, FYI. **

**Miku and Miyako: For Your Information.**

**Miku: Yeah, I know.**

The story was about a girl in a village who finds true love. Her father saw her and "HIM" together one day and decided to kill the guy. Awkward story, but still nice. "Miiiiiyakoooooo," Momoko said kicking my leg. I looked up from the book. "What?" I said cheerfully. "Do you think I can borrow your skirt today?" She asked. "PLEASE?" "Um…which one?" "The Pokka Dot?" She asked innocently. If I was Momoko and Miyako was asking me and she was trying to borrow that skirt, I would slap her face. But since it's me, I can't do that. That skirt is special to me. Since my Parents gave it to me. I didn't want to upset Momoko. I nodded. "Thank you!" She swooned. "Don't worry," I assured her. "That's what friends are for." I noticed Luna looking at me like I was a Lunatic or something. "Uh…can I help you?" I said. She shook her head. "Sorry," She said. "I used to have friends but mine weren't so…..corny…I mean mine weren't so…..nice…." That's what I call corny. "U-Uh, anyway…" Luna continued. "M-My next class is G-Gym….do you know where the gym-" "I KNOW!" Miku screeched. "I HAVE GYM NEXT, TOO! FOLLOW ME, 'KAY?" I put my hands over my ears. So did Luna, Momoko, Kaoru, Brandon, and everybody else did. "Shut up, Miku!" Momoko said. "You can take her, now SHUT UP." Miku looked hurt and she actually _did _shut up. I sighed. "I'm going to the toilet…" She said quietly. She stood up. "Um…I have to wash my hands, too," Luna said, also standing up. Miku nodded. They both went to the toilets, then.

"_Dad! Its all your fault! You killed him! I hate you! We were just talking! I hate you!" "Calm down, I just can't let my daughter marry such a disgraceful man. Okay, now. Get away from there. Come to me." "Get lost! I said I hate you! Its time for me to-" "Get away from there!" _

Okay, so maybe the story is a _little _awkward. "Miyako," Blaire (or Claire) said. I looked up. "Do you wanna sleep over today? I can ask Luna and Miku, too. Do you all wanna come over?" "C-come over?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure," Me and everybody else said. Miku and Luna were back now. "Luna and Me can come together, so yeah," Miku said. "YEH!" Blaire and Claire jumped up and shouted. I rolled my eyes. The twins were excited for a stay-over. "What? When?" Luna asked. "We are having…" One of the twins said. "…a sleepover!" The other finished. "And you're coming!" Luna looked around nervously. "I-I'm coming?" She asked. "Me?" The twins nodded. "Yes."

**Luna: Do I get a say in this?**

**Blaire: No.**

"Isn't it _my _choice if I wanna come?" Luna said. "I mean, I would love to but…do I get a say in this?" Blaire and Claire shook their heads. Miku rolled her eyes. I could hear her whisper something in Luna's ear. "Hey! That's not fair!" Mack whined. "You guys ALWAYS have sleepovers and we're left out!" I stared at him. What the….?! All the sleepovers I had with my friends were without Brandon, Mack, Mark, Brick, Boomer and Butch. We never had a sleepover with them and, this was a girl-only thing. This was also the first time Mack complained. "Mack," I said. "This is a _sleepover. _Not a die-over. And if we have you guys over, it won't really _be _a sleepover. I'm telling you, I don't mind, but its just Claire's and Blaire's-""Its okay, Miyako." Blaire or Claire said. "They can come over." I patted Mack's head. "Can someone please pinch me?" I said. "Sure," Kaoru said grinning. Then she pinched me. "OUCH!" It hurt SO MUCH. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. YABIYYUBIINFDF!" I yelped. "This isn't a dream!" I shrieked. "Blaire or Claire just said the boys could come over!" I wasn't the only one doing the drama. Momoko was breathing and drinking water like it was her first time. I stopped and stared at her. "I don't mind," Me and her said at the same time. "Good," The twins said. "Okay, I'll come," Luna said. "YEH!" the twins said for the hundredth time.

"Miyako," Luna said in the hallway while we were going to Gym Class. I go to Gym Class with Luna. So does Miku. She was just in the Student Council Room for some urgent thing. "Yes?" I asked. "Can you tell me where this Locker is?" She asked and pointed to a white paper with big GIANT numbers saying '203'. I smiled and nodded. This was next to mine and Momoko's locker. "It's next to my locker," I said. "I have to put my stuff, too. Follow me." She nodded and followed me. I opened my locker with the code thing. I threw my book inside it and closed it. Luna was having a hard time opening her locker. "Open. Up. Stupid. Thing!" She said shaking her locker.

**(Momoko's P.O.V)**

"Heyyyyy!" I yelled in Miyako's and Luna's direction. I ran to them. "H…hey….." I panted, trying to catch breath. I relaxed my body next to Luna's locker….that meant _my _locker. I didn't know her's was next to me. I was 204 and Luna was 203. I saw Miyako staring at me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "N-Noth…..ing….." I panted. "Where's Miku?"

"She's in the Student Council…I think she was getting her gym bag…..speaking of gym bags, I forgot to take out mine….."—She took her gym bag out— "Anyway, Luna can't open her locker." I looked at her. She was trying really hard to open that thing. She was even kicking it. "Woah! Slow down," I said. "I'll take care of this…" I twisted the thing. "Whats the code?" "Uh….am I supposed to tell it?" She asked. I nodded. "Unless you wanna be late for gym class." She started to panic. "Uh-um….201868….." She whispered the numbers in my ear. Miyako smirked. "You can tell me, I won't take anything…..I'm joking…." I rolled my eyes. I typed the numbers in the thingy. "OPEN!" I bellowed like I was a magician trying out a new trick. "WORK DUMB THING!" Miyako covered her ears for the thousandth time. "Calm down! Calm down, CANNIBAL!" I turned around. _What? _

**Luna: Cannibal…..**

**Momoko: I'm gonna KILL whoever said that!**

**Mark: Oh…um…**

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I shouted. Mark ran down the hall. Then I heard a door open. I turned back. Luna's locker was open. She smiled and put her bag inside. I took my gym bag out. Luna's was inside her bag. She took it out and me and her followed Miyako to the gym.

"OKAY, CLASS. Today we're doing casual splits, who would like to go FIRST?!"

"Me, me, me, me!"

"Okay, Momoko? You can go first. And, we're also doing the Vault! As in the gymnastic Pommel!"

"Okay!"

I stood up. Vault first.

Okay, now I don't think I can do this. 7 thud thingies! I took a deep breath. I ran.

I'm here! _Jump!_

"OW!" I yelped. I didn't make it! Everyone started to laugh. And I knew everyone except Miku, Luna and Miyako. I tripped over and my face landed on the floor. "OUWEY!"

"HEY, stop laughing!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it…..your butt was still on the thingy…" Miku said barely, since she was laughing SO much….. "MEANIE! SHUT UP!" "Okay, okay…I'm sorry…just that your butt-I mean…sorry….." "Whatever! Anyway, can you LIKE believe the boys are coming for a sleepover?! Are they mad?! Are the twins mad?!" "Both."

"_Brrrrrrr…..brrrrrrrr….you get me…..and I get you…..you get me and I'm pretty sure that I get you-"_ My phone was ringing. I picked it up. "Hello? Momoko here."

"Hey, Momoko."

It was Brick. What did he want? "Oh, its you. What do you want?"  
"Oh….um…take this to a private place-""NO WAY." "HEY! Do it!" "No." "Yes." "FINE!"

I started walking outside the school. Miku didn't notice me. I ran out wondering what he wanted to talk about. "Okay, I'm-" I stopped. I heard voices near the auditorium. I ran inside and to the auditorium wondering what it was. I opened the door.

"HEY!"

I looked inside. There were four guys standing in a circle and a girl in the middle. "What the HELL are you DOING?!" The girl shouted. Okay, this isn't good. Time to POWER UP! I ran outside the Auditorium. Wait, wait. What was I running for? This was probably bullying. But, do bullies actually rip clothes?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	5. Chapter 5-Sleepover

Now I had no idea _where _I was going. I should probably ignore the thing I just saw in the auditorium. Anyway, I was LATE for class. I really _did _ignore that fact.

I ran to my class.

"About time…." I heard Butch whisper. Yes, he's in Biology with me. My life is over. Its been like this, forever.

He never shuts up and always says how HOT-

**ME: *Shakes head* No, no. Butch isn't for Blossom.**

**Blossom: EW!**

**Butch: EW! I'm Kaoru's. No MATTER WHAT. You're so ugly, Blossom! No offence.**

**Blossom: YOU'RE DEAD! **

**Brick: He's right, Blossom. No offence.**

**Blossom: YOU BOTH ARE DEAD! *Hits Brick and Butch with a broom* TAKE THAT!**

**Brick and Butch: Hey! **

**Blossom: Serves you right.**

I glared at him. "Momoko, was it?"

I turned to the front. There was a woman standing there. "U-Um, yes. Momoko." I said. Who was she? She definitely wasn't my teacher.

She smiled at me like she I was her dinner or something. Anyway, it was weird. I could feel the class staring at me. I made my journey to my seat. Next to Mack. As I sat, I banged my head in my chair. "MYUGFF!" I yelled jumping around. My head was BURNING!

"Whoo-whoo-whoo…..whoo….whoo….." I said rubbing my head. A few of the boys and girls giggled in my class. I immediately stopped. I walked back over to my seat. That was embarrassing. Now I can't wait for school to end. I feel like banging my head again. "Wordgdgx."

I looked next to my side. "Excuuuuse me?!" I whisper-shouted.

Mack cleared his throat. "This is our new teacher."

I stared at him. THIS. WAS. AWESOME! "OMG!" I screamed, louder than expected. I looked at the front of the room. My class was staring at me. Okay, I have recovered from my head bump incident. "Please see me after class, Momoko," My teacher said.

This wasn't a good sign! I'm not happy about this. Not at all. "Nice going, loser." Butch snorted behind me. I wish the teacher heard him, too! I mean, seriously!

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was on silent but it still moved. I slowly took it out. A text from Miku:

**03.02.14 Miku:**

**I think I h8 school. So boring. I can't w8 4 2night!**

Was Miku using me like her diary or something?

I text back:

**Wut the hell r u excited about?**

Seriously, I had no idea. What _was _happening tonight?

I got a text in 5 seconds.

**R U MAD?! The guy sleepover!**

Oh, now I see. Miku is boy-crazy. So am I! But, I wasn't excited about tonight. Not one bit.

As you can see, I will be sleeping with the boys. Who basically are: Butch, Boomer, Brandon, Mack, Mark and Brick! Eww…

I texted back:

**No, u r mad. I'm not. Oho, u wanna sleep with Mark? *Smirk* **

Instantly, a text came.

**H-Hey! I don't….I wouldn't mind….**

Of course she wouldn't. She is a big fan of Mark. And now that Valentines is coming, I have a good feeling….

**Of course u wouldn't mind….r u wearing ur bunny pyjamas today? They look adorable on you. **

I texted her back and swooned. I wanted to get a crush, too. "That's it for today. Please be careful on your way home."

YAY! School's over!

**I actually skipped a few of their classes, anyway.**

I got off my seat and went towards the class door. Maybe I was forgetting something…..

Maybe-

"Momoko," My teacher called me calmly. Oh, yes, yes. I _did _forget something. "Meet you guys at the school gate," I whispered to Mack as soon as he came near the door. He nodded and murmured, "Good luck." I wanted to slap his face right there.

Good luck? I was wondering of a lot of things. I was probably getting detention. I had never gotten in trouble. M-Maybe….once. It was when I was in class and Professor was calling me. My belt was ringing like CRAZY and my Maths Teacher gave me detention. "Yes?"

I wasn't going to be innocent and say, "U-Um….you wanted to see me?"

I wasn't gonna make it obvious that I was ALMOST in detention.

Nope. Not at all. "Momoko," She began. "I see you came late today." "I did." "That's sad….and yes, I know." "Glad." "Hmph. Anyway, I'm Lily. And please call me 'Ms. Lily'. I also heard there is a new student in my science class-""W-What? You're my science teacher?! But-but….my OLD teacher?!" "Please calm down. Some of the teachers went to Australia for a Vacation. That's why I'm here. I introduced myself and got to know everyone in your class today because you were late."

Three things I can't believe:

Some of my teachers left school for a vacation to Australia.

I didn't get detention.

I can't believe I'm having a sleepover with boys today!

Today has been….CRAZY!

"She didn't give me detention!" I shouted. "L-U-C-K-Y!" Miku whined hanging her head. You only got in detention once." "I know."

"Can you guys come straight over?!" Claire and Blaire said running behind us. "Sure!" Me, Miyako, Brick, Brandon, Boomer, Butch, Mack, Mark and Kaoru said. AKA (also known as) everyone. "Follow us!" The twins yelled, running in front of us.

"Wait!" Miku screamed. "My PJs…." I sighed. "Gonna get my stuff, I'm going home," I said and headed in my direction. My friends nodded and went their ways. I could hear the twins scuff. Annoyed much?

**At Blaire's And Claire's House**

"I am extremely bored. I have to tell you, though, this is yummy…."

"I know….hey, you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

"YES!"

**(Blaire's P.O.V)**

Tee-hee….these guys are fun.

I picked up the bottle and rolled it. It stopped on me and Mark. I smirked widely. "Truth or dare?" I asked Mark. "Dare!" He said crossing his arms. He had a big grin on his face. I have a good feeling about this. Mark has always picked dare whenever we played this game. I smirked again. "I dare you to…DATE MIKU FOR A WEEK."

As soon as I said that, everyone went quiet. Except for my sis. She was smacking my arm and saying, "Good one." Miku was blushing. "Oh?" I said in a British accent. "Not in love?" I smirked WIDER and so did Claire. "I-I….." Mark began. I hope it wasn't a refuse. Mark has been asked out a lot…and he refuses a lot, too. Which is why, Miku doesn't do the same. This was my perfect chance to get them together. Mu-ha-ha-ha. I'm an evil genius! "I-I….accept!" Mark said slapping his hands on his laps. Miku looked at him with surprise.

_Whatever. There business, there opportunity._

"OKAY, THEN!" Claire yelled rolling the bottle. It stopped on Momoko and Boomer. "I'm gonna make this private," She said getting up and grabbing Boomer. "NO! Bubbles!" Boomer screamed. "Bubbles?" Luna asked. "I mean, MIYAKO!" Boomer shouted, trying to shake off Momoko's hand. Momoko took him to the toilet and locked the door. I saw Miyako grit her teeth.

"Lets move on, shall we?" I asked in a Pinkie-Pie version. Miku nodded and rolled the bottle. It stopped on me and her. The end was on me and the start was on her. "YEH! Truth or dare?" I asked grinning. "Dare," She replied. "Okay, then…I dare you to…..go in the closet with Brick for a while."

"EXCUUUSE ME?!" Momoko shrieked coming out of the toilet (she was still holding Boomer).

"Its nothing," I assured her. "Just going in the closet."

Momoko glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently. I hooked Miku with Mark, and now I making her go in the closet with Brick.

**Blaire: Lovely readers, no need to say "Thanks" to me for being so cool, its what I was born with.**

I was annoyed now. This was a dare. Those idiots _had _to do it. "GET A MOVE ON!" I screeched.

My room door suddenly swung open and my Mum came in. "Who just shouted?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously. "What shout?" I asked smiling. "You're just imagining things. Now, MUM! Please leave us ALONE." "_Boys?_" "What?" "_Boys?_" She repeated. "Yes, so what?!" Okay, I'm rude, I admit. But I'm only rude when boys are around. To, you know, make a good impression. But, I'm not _this _rude. "_Boys _for a sleepover?" My Mum said. "Are you mad, Blaire? They _can't _stay over. This is for an hour, got it? No _sleep_overs with Boys." Then she closed the door and left us in silence.

I'm SO mad, I want to slap my Mum. "Then, we'll leave, right now?" Mark asked, looking upset. "NO!" I screamed. I'm gonna make this sleepover, _happen!_" They all stared at me.

"MOM! THERE'S NO WAY IN HECK I'M LETTING THEM GO!"

"Blaire, calm down."

"NO! They're staying!"

"But….they're boys…..don't you see…..you guys might do some se-"

"MUM! They're my friends! CALM DOWN!"

She sighed. "Fine."

"That's what I'm talking about!

"Blai-" My Mum tried to say, but I ignored her and ran upstairs.

"SHE SAID YES!"

"That's nice…." Luna said. "Hurry up! I'm rolling now."

I sat next to Miku. Then I nudged her. "Oh, wait. Luna, before you roll, the last dare…" I trailed off. Miku stood up and grabbed Brick. "I'm borrowing him for a while, Momoko." Miku said.

Momoko blushed for NO STUPID REASON. "L-Like….I care," Momoko sneered. "Get lost."

That was harsh, especially the part where it wasn't even real. My friends are weird, no offence.

Miku went to the closet with Brick. I walked over with them. As soon as they got in, I locked the door. "W-W-W-Wha-?!" Momoko shouted. I shot her a dirty look. No yelling, screaming, shouting or screeching in _my _room. "Calm down, Momoko."

"Hmph," Momoko said. "Like _I _care."

Luna rolled the bottle without any hesitation. It stopped on Me and her. The end was on her.

…

"Truth," I said without her questioning.

"Oh, I see," She replied. She tapped her chin.

I can't believe I chose truth. That's…so unlike me. I feel like a baby….and I hope my truth isn't dirty-

"When was your first kiss?"

SERIOUSLY?

I shrugged. I never had a kiss before. I have never kissed anyone. Well, maybe on the cheeks. And NO BOY except for my Dad.

"I never had a kiss before. I have never kissed anyone. Well, maybe on the cheeks. And NO BOY except for my Dad."  
I said what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry," Luna chirped.

What was the sorry for? "Its okay," I said.

Boomer rolled the bottle. It stopped on him and Butch. "Truth or dare?" Boomer asked. "Dare," Butch replied. "Um…..I dare you to bite someone's neck over here. And it _has to _be a girl."

….

Another silence.  
"H-Hickey?" Luna asked, backing away.

Boomer nodded. "Maybe Luna should take it."

"N-No thanks!"

**Luna: I hate you, Boomer!**

Butch looked around the room. "Blaire…..or Claire…Luna…...Miyako…Momoko…Kaoru…YES! I have decided. I'll like to do it in private, though."

"Who did you choose?" I asked. I'm eager to know.

"You," Butch said pointing at me. I shook my head. "No thanks." "Yes, thanks."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"HEY!" I whispered. "Don't do it! You're meant for Buttercup!"

"I know. I want to try it out with you, though."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay, sure."

"NOOOO!"

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. He's gonna bite my NECK. I wonder what it feels like. It will hurt, yeah, that part was obvious.

He dragged me to my sister's room. It was dark in there. Then a thing fell at the floor. Me. "Ow."

I scratched my arm. Then something sort of fell on top of me. I assumed it was Butch. "What the-?!"

I felt arms on my neck and then-"OW!"

My neck hurt. It felt like a million needles were being pressed…..on a spot. Pain, pain, pain. Is this what a hickey felt like?

"GET OFF!"

"Blaire?"

"Dammit!"

"Blaire?"

"I-I'm getting off….."

"Blaire!"

Some weight got off of me.

And then-

**(Butch's P.O.V) **

Blaire (or Claire) fainted as soon as I got off her. "H-hey….wake up…."

"Mnnm….mnn…."

What the hell?!


	6. Chapter 6-The still-on-going-sleepover

What's with the kissing sound?

I slapped her, curiously, and waited for another groan.

"Blaire!"

This yelling was going on for a while, and I would have recognized the voice in even a blizzard. It was her Mum.

"BLAIRE!"

I covered my ears. "Wake up…."

She still didn't wake up, though.

I grabbed her waist, stood up-(Whoa, she is SO heavy)-and jumped out of the window. I walked over to a pink bedroom. I think that was her room, because I remembered it from a while ago and my friends were, like sitting inside. Mack spotted me as soon as I came close. Mack pointed at me. Everyone stared at me. Kaoru ran to me. Kaoru pulled me inside. I rolled my eyes as I came inside. I grabbed Kaoru's hand and threw Claire (or Blaire) inside.

"Welcome back," Luna said.

"Whatever." I said. "I hate you, Boomer."

"Hey! It's not my fault. You could choose anyone! Even Kaoru!"

"Shut up, dumb guy. You're so stupid."

"Calm down-"

"SHUT UP. I chose her. Why do _you care?_"

"I just said….you could choose someone else….."

"Shut up, will ya'?

"Butch! That's too far! Why don't you do the same?" Blossom argued.

"Shut up, Girlie-girl. I'm leaving. There's no way in heck _am I _staying here. And you guys should have a second thought. Staying with all these girls.

I was angry at everyone. I don't know why, but I was. I felt like exploding. I think it's because earlier, _this _happened:

I was at home, trying to find my PJs. "MOM! Have you seen my PJs?"

"Aren't they in the hall? That's where you always leave them."

"Oh, wicked yes."

I got my PJs and threw them in my bag.

Then I ran out of my house and went to the Twin's. "Hi," I said, approaching them.

"You were late," One of the twins's said crossly.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Huh? What's wrong-"

"Don't act innocent, Butch. I know what you did."

"What _did _I do?!"

"LOOK AT THIS!"

This is bad. She handed me a paper that said, "Pass the note. The ugly twins. So wish they weren't born. Let's eliminate them. They're having a sleepover tonight. Can't wait. Promise you all will show up, okay? Sign if you're gonna come."

That was _my _writing. But there was no way I had written that. No way. And I can't believe Blaire (or Claire) is blaming me! This is wrong. I smirked. "You think _I _wrote this?"

"Yes! You did and you're going DOWN!"

"I didn't do it, and even if I did, what are _you _gonna do about it? Tell your Mom?"

"I've already done that."

As those words came out, I felt like my stomach was being punched. She told her Mum. So cute.

"Like I care."

"Shut up, Butch. I don't think you can come to our sleepover now."

No! That was too far! Cancelling me from the sleepover was TOO much.

**Remind me to finish this. Right now, let's get back. **

"Butch, about this morning, I'm sorry I blamed you-"

The twin on the floor was awake now.

"Shut up! Just whatever!"

"Sorry, but please-"

"FINE! I'll stay! If that makes you guys shut up!"

"Okay, we'll finish tod later. How about scary stories for now?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"I have one!" Brandon chirped. "Listen: Its name is name is Drip, Drip, Drip.

One night a young girl, Lily Foster, is left alone for the night, in her country house, while her parents drove out to town for a party. This was fine with Lily, especially since she had her faithful dog, Scout, protecting her throughout the night. She made herself something to eat, and sat down at the kitchen table. Turning on the radio to her favourite station, she was surprised to hear a news bulletin declaring that an avenged murderer was on the loose. It advised that people secure all windows and doors as a safety precaution. With her dog by her side, the young girl locked the front and back doors. She went from window to window, and locked each of them one at a time. She reassured herself that she would be fine with her trusty dog, and that her parents would be home shortly, anyway. So, Lily had a pleasant, peaceful evening, and finally decided around eleven o'clock that it was time for bed. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and slid under the big, warm blanket on her bed. Before closing her eyes, reached her hand down under the bed, and allowed her dog to lick it- she did this every night, because it comforted her. A short while later she awoke to the sound of a scratching noise at her bedroom window. She eyed the window, and reminded herself that the whole house was locked and she was safe. She stuck her hand under her bed and felt her dog's slobbery tongue cross over the palm of her hand. She sighed and went back to sleep. An hour or so later she sat up in bed...She had heard footsteps in the hallway, and crept out of bed to see if it was possibly just her parents returning from their party. Seeing nothing, she returned to bed. As she was about to stick her hand under the bed, she heard a drip, drip, drip, followed by some footsteps. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and secured the the taps. That surely wasn't the source of the drip. She crept upstairs and climbed into bed. "This is silly," she told herself "I'm probably just imagining things." She stuck her hand under the bed, and felt the dog lick her hand. An hour later she awoke again. A little mad at this point, she jumped out of bed. The dripping wasn't coming from the kitchen so it must be from the bathroom. She crept along the side of the hallway, and walked into the bathroom. She groped along the side of the wall with her left hand, looking for the light switch. She flicked the light on and gasped. There, hanging from the shower rod was Scout-skinned-a pool of blood had formed on the bathroom tile with a continuous 'drip, drip, drip' as the blood from the dog hit the ground. Something on the wall caught her eye; written on the wall was a message in blood..."Humans can lick too.""

"Wow…."

"Um….that was…."

"Say it!"

"Why don't you?!"

"Oh, uh, Brandon. That story was….."

"Nice. I really like it."

"Y-Yeah…..me, too."

"It was a just a little…."

"A little…..?"

"Um, weird…."

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice story, Bran. Can we all continue now?!"

"I have one….." Boomer said.

"Well, tell us as soon as we close the damn lights!"

"Hmph. Whatever."

I turned off the lights and sat down. I hope this story was spooky.

**(Brick's P.O.V) **

"Miku, I'm bored," I said. "Do you think we can go out yet?"

"Yeah. I think so."

She twisted the knob of inside of the closet. It didn't open. "Its locked."

"WHAAA-?!"

"It really is."

I twisted the knob. It didn't open! "This is bad!"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I think the people outside heard because I could feel Boomer's breath against the closet door. Miku's hair was falling on her face. The closet door _finally _opened. I ran outside and Miku followed. "Guys, keep it low. We were telling ghost stories. Sit down." Boomer demanded.

Me and Miku nodded.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

I wanted to have a turn now. Just to make everyone know, I screamed. "Me! Me!"

Blaire shrugged. "Sure, but is Mum, like, calling me?"

I shrugged. "I think so."

"BRB." She said, getting up.

"B.R.B?"

"Yeah. Be. Right. Back."

"Oh. I'll come with you."

"Okay."

I got up too, and followed Blaire out of the room. "Blaire!"

"Huh? What?"

"Blaire! Where were you?!"

"Duh, in the house, small place in _Earth."_

"Blaire, I'm going over to a friend's house. I have to help her with work. I won't be back until tomorrow."

"So?"

"_So_?"

"Yes, yes. Bye. See you later. Or tomorrow."

Blaire pushed Mum out of the house and said bye, too. My Mum going to someone's house and staying for a night, might be a coincidence.

I ran back to the room and told everyone my Mum just left…..and the reason for it.

Blaire came in after a few seconds. She was holding ice-cream, pizza, sundaes, chips, cold drinks and cupcakes.  
"Enjoy."

She said putting everything on the ground.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. I was hungry and glad Blaire bought _something._ I don't actually eat these things every day. But, today, is a sleepover.

"Let's continue….." Brandon whispered, closing the light.

"Me! Me!" I screamed. "We were on me!"

"OK." Miku nodded.

"Uh-hum."

I stood up to give it a dramatic effect. "This story is named 'Reflection'. It's a true story."

"WHAT?!" Brick yelled. "_True _story?"

"Yes."

"True story?"

"Yes."

"True story-"

"Are you deaf?! Listen: One cold winter night, sixteen year old Kelly Sanders was home alone, as her parents had gone out to a dinner party at a friend's house. It had been snowing all afternoon, but had just recently stopped. After studying for a while, she decides to relax a little- after all, she finally had the house to herself. She makes some popcorn, gets a nice warm, fuzzy blanket, and snuggles under it to watch one of her favourite movies. In their lounge room, the television is positioned a few feet in front of the glass sliding door that leads to the patio and backyard. By midnight, Kelly's parents are still not home, and she begins to feel uneasy, but refuses to call them, for risk of sounding like she couldn't take care of herself. Suddenly, her eye catches a glint of light from behind the TV, and right there, just outside the glass door, was a crazy-eyed man, grinning maliciously at her, and holding a long, narrow blade in his left hand. Terrified, the girl panics, pulls the blanket up over her head and grabs the cordless phone by her side. Kelly calls the police, and as luck would have it, there was a patrol car less than a block from her house. In a matter of seconds, two officers are on the scene and Kelly tells them about the armed man staring through the glass. The first officer opens the sliding door and looks around the area. After a few moments, she turns and explains to Kelly that there couldn't have been anyone standing out there, as there would have been footprints in the snow. The second officer tells her that she is probably just tired and her imagination was playing tricks on her. He beckoned at the TV where the horror movie she had been watching was still playing. "Stuff like that didn't help matters, either;'' he said smiling. Kelly smiled too, more at her own immaturity than the officer's remark, still a little shaken. As the police are about to leave, the male officer stops and looks behind the sofa that Kelly had been sitting on. His jaw drops and eyes widen in shock. Kelly and the other officer notice his reaction and follow his gaze; they both gasp. There were wet footprints and a discarded knife on the carpet behind the couch. Kelly hadn't seen the man outside her door; she'd seen his reflection when he was standing behind her."

"….."

"My cousin, Kelly, told me that story. I just became the narrator."

"Kelly? The _16-year-old _Kelly?"

"Yeah. Don't you all know about her? She goes to the same school."

"Really?" Brandon asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Cool."

"I know."

I flicked my hair.

"Now I have one!" Miyako squealed. "Listen: A woman had a four-year-old daughter named Jaime who you would not exactly call...normal. Jaime's classmates teased her for that. One day, Jaime came home crying, so the woman decided to buy her daughter a gift. She drove down to the dollar store, and looked around. She found a doll with four fingers, and she knew that Jaime would love it. She went to the cash register to pay for it. "Sorry, ma'am, but I can't sell you this doll," the cashier said. "Oh, please, my daughter will love it!" "Nope, sorry." "What if I pay you ten dollars?" the lady asked. "No." "One hundred dollars?" "Sorry." "A million?" "Well, okay. But you have to promise me one thing." "What?" she asked. "Don't leave your daughter alone with the doll at night." "Okay," the woman agreed, not planning to actually listen-what would be so bad about leaving her daughter alone with a doll? That night, the woman tucked Jaime into bed, and left the doll with four fingers on the dresser on the other side of the room. She left the room and turned off the light. Suddenly, Jaime heard a small voice from across the room singing, "Jaime, I'm taking one step!" Then she heard a thump on the floor. "Jaime, I'm taking a second step!" the voice sang, again. "Jaime, I'm taking a third step! Jaime, I'm climbing," the voice sang, sounding a lot closer to her, and Jaime heard some scratching on wood. "Jaime, I'm going to kill you." The next morning, the woman went into Jaime's room to find her daughter dead with the four fingered doll sitting on the bed with a knife in her hand."

"Wow!" I said. "That was a nice one."

It was sort of spooky.

"I want to _watch _something scary! A horror movie, maybe?" Miku asked.

"OK! Horror movie it is!"

"We have 5 choices. 1: Smiley. 2: Saw. 3: I spit on your grave-weird name. 4: Tooth Fairy-the scary one. 5: Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Hmm…..how about-"

**Later. Finish this later.**


	7. Chapter 7-Closet!

**Brick: Mu-ha-ha-ha. I'm gonna talk before we start, Zoe.**

**ME: Sure, with pleasure.**

**Brick: Readers, you love me. I know. Don't tell me. I don't like emotional moments.**

**Boomer: The sleepover is still ongoing!**

**Brick: That was **_**my **_**line!**

**Boomer: It was?**

**Brick: Yeah, it was! *Hits Boomer with a saucepan* Take that!**

"Um….um….how about Truth or Dare?" Miku asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah. It's a horror movie. And its totally inappropriate."

People, this is a real movie and it is sort of inappropriate. So, if you're younger than 16, don't watch it. Since I'm 16, I watched it. So, be careful!

"If its inappropriate, why did you suggest it?" I asked.

Sometimes I think Miku should go to the mental hospital. She's crazy. I wanted to watch Tooth Fairy. Its inappropriate, too. But, only a little.

A little.

Okay, one naked scene, its not MY FAULT.

Not my fault.

"F-I-N-E!" I said.

"OK, lets watch truth or dare," Brandon said.

I stared at him. "Pervert."

"No pervert! Claire…..or Blaire! That's rude! I'm not a perv!"

Brandon crossed his arms and made the "Hmph" sound.

Brandon is a pervert. There's no doubt. Well, only I and Blaire believe that.

"I don't have the movie, gonna buy it…..from the tv. Its possible." I smiled proudly.

"Wow," Luna said. "That's cool."

"I know." I smiled.

I turned the tv on.

(Luna's P.O.V)

Wow, this sleepover is going well. With boys. Boys.

Its weird, because this is the day I met these people and I'm invited to a sleepover the same day. Now, if only something exciting could happen…..

(After the movie)

That movie was…..

It was…

It…

That was the worst movie ever.

**My thoughts, btw.**

If that was a Japanese movie, it would have the genre Hentai.

In one part of the movie, this girl took off her underwear.

**Mark: You didn't really have to say that…..**

If I had a Mum, she wouldn't allow me to watch such a thing.

My parents are dead.

They died in an accident.

I'm not lonely without them. I live alone. Which. Is. Awesome.

I can do anything I want.

I guess I take advantage of my alone time. I believe in ghosts. I'm a mythology person. Totally. I don't believe in Greek Gods. Or Mermaids. Or Werewolves. Its childish. I love Vampires, though. I want to be one, so, so desperately. I look for spells and stuff all the time. I'm actually foolish enough to do that. Unfortunately.

**(Momoko's P.O.V)**

The talk on Monday with my new teacher, for some reason, felt emotional.

And I HATE emotional.

I don't know why people even are emotional. I mean, what's so good about praising and crying?

I don't like it, and when I don't like it, no one's supposed to like it.

Wait, people can like it. But, not in front of me!

I'm not impressed of my Mum. No, not at all.

Once, we were having a test in class.

It was DEAD hard. When my teacher said, "Please submit your papers to me", I almost fainted. I didn't think I was gonna get it right, no. But at the end of school, she announced who had got a 100. And I did. My day was going well, until my mother came.

"And the person who got 100, is…M-"

"Made it!"

"Momoko….."

"Momoko! Oh, dear!"

My Mum ran to me like her hair was on fire. She was so happy, she cried. I wanted to dig my grave in the classroom.

"I'm…..tired…" I yawned.

"Me….too." Brandon said falling back.

"But we can't sleep right now!" Miku whined.

"Um….its a _sleep_over." I said. "We sleep, Miku."

"Of course we do! B-But…..later in the night….."

"Well, I'm-"

"Lets play truth or dare again!" Kaoru interrupted.

"We just played." I corrected her.

"I know we did….but-"

"I'll just look up online if there are any." One of the twins said. "Wait-I already have one! How about, 7 min. in heaven?"

"Whats…..that?" I asked curiously.

I had never heard of this game. Never.

"Oh, well. You go in a closet with an opposite gender for 7 minutes."

Miku and Brick stared at each other.

"I can only _imagine _how that would feel," Brick said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, hey-Is that the game where you kiss or make out with the person in the closet?"

Okay, now I want to kill the twins. Desperately. Make out?

Are you _KIDDING ME?!_

_God, God. Don't send Miku with Brick. Please, please. _

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I object." I declared. I was acting like a lawyer, no offence.

"Whatever, Momoko." One of the twins said flipping her hair. "We're playing it, alright. Lets spin the bottle!"

Do I get a say in this?

Do I?

It stopped on me and Brandon.

…

"No! I object!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Momoko."

Luna and Miku giggled.

Miku pushed me inside the closet with Brandon. "NOOO-"

This sucks.

I think he's blushing.

"Why the hell are you blushing?!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey move."

I knew it.

"What are you guys doing?!" I screamed.

All of my friends were leaning against the closet.

Crazy much?

"Are you guys doing anything? You're supposed to, you-"

"WE ARE!"

"Blossom," Brandon whispered. "Don't lie."

I feel emotional. Why does _he _have to tell me to not lie?

Is he a police or something? Whatever he is, he can't boss me.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up? Want me to repeat? Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Hey! Calm down! Or I'm gonna do it!"

Now I'm blushing. I hate Brandon.

More than anything. Anything. I'm not emotional, so I'm not acting either.

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down! Idiot!"

An arm pushed me.

"Ow…."

Why did he push me?

I kicked what seemed like his stomach.

"Hey! That hurt!"

The thing you did to me, hurt too.

"Has it been seven minutes yet?"

"No, not even a minute."

"Seriously, I wish it wasn't us two."

"I hate you."

"Same here."

"I hate you more."

"Same-I mean! I hate you more than that! INFINITY!" I shouted.

Trust me, I totally mean that.

The only good thing about being with Brandon here is that he listens to me.

"Hey, Bran. Have you play GTA 5?"

"No, I can't wait, though! I want to get it as my Birthday gift! I will, be turning 17!"

"That will be your last year in high school, right?"

"Yeah, I won't miss you guys one bit."

"What?"

"I was joking."

"I bet you were!"

I hit him in the dark.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be stuck in a closet with Brandon for 7 minutes. Maybe.

"Have you played and watched Slender Man?!" He shrieked.

Why do boys like Slender Man? Its so deadly.

Seriously, I would never play that.  
"No."

"What? Are you serious? Its so awesome."

Like hell.

"Guys!"

That was Miku's voice.

"What?" I yelled.

"Are you guys kissing? You are supposed to!"

…

NO!

**ME: People, try to guess what happens next in the closet!**

**Brick: That was my line!**

**ME: No it wasn't.**

**Brick: SERIOUSLY! I HATE THIS PLACE!**


	8. Chapter 8-IN the closet

**(Miku's P.O.V)**

This is so not fair!

I want to see Brandon and Momoko together!

Brick keeps glaring at the twins.

"Has it been seven minutes yet?" I asked politely.

Boomer shook his head. "I have a timer in my hand, it says-"

"4 minutes have passed," Miyako said snatching it from him.

The time goes fast, people.

The time was good for this situation.

Now, three more minutes left.

**Three Minutes Later**

Its been 7 minutes, 45 seconds since those two have been in the closet.

What if they _really did _make out?!

My friends….!

I don't really like this game.

But, its not like I have a choice.

"SO BORED!" Luna yawned, flopping to the floor.

"Shut up," I said.

Wait, WHA-?!

Did I just say that?

"I see…." Luna muttered.

Oh no, that was a mistake.

Me and Luna haven't known each other so long that I could say "Shut up".

"I don't think we have known each other for soooo long that you could actually say 'Shut up'. Huh? Have we?"

"N-No…." I stammered.

"Okay, shut up."

Excuuuuuse me!

"Shut up, too."

"That doesn't make sense. _You _should shut up, Miku."

"Nope, you should."

"You started it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Hey! I'm seriously gonna slap you!"

As soon as those words came out, I wanted to slap myself.

"You didn't take that…..seriously, right?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, we just met. You can't slap me."

Wow.

Anyway, where were Momoko and Brandon?

The closet door finally opened. I saw Momoko. She was crying.

What did Brandon do?!

I'm gonna kill this guy! Did he go to the extreme?!

Brandon came out laughing, too.

I stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"What? What? What did _I _do?"

"Momoko's crying!"

"She's laughing, idiot!"

Oh, I see.

"Oh…."

"Let go of my shirt!" He said.

I let him go.

"Why is she laughing?" I said.

"We were talking about GTA 5." He said.

OMG! Did he just say…..GTA 5?

I wanted to play that, for like, ever!

I want it for my 16th Birthday.

I'm 15 right now. Clooooose.

My Birthday is on Valentine's Day.

Awesome, right?

It's the 3rd right now.

Can't wait! Can't wait! Can't wait!

"Miku?" Luna said.

I looked at her. "Hmm?"

"When is your birthday?"

Maybe me and Luna share the same brain.

"At Valentine's," Kaoru answered for me.

Hey, I have a mouth, too!

"I can speak, too," I said to Kaoru.

Someone grabbed my hand from behind.

It felt small. Must be one of the twins.

Nope, it was Miyako.

I turned around to see her.

"Hmm?"

"Guys, lets continue the game," She said.

Wow, Miyako wants to play this game.

Wow, just wow.

Wow.

Wow.

Everyone sat down, silently.

_Almost _everyone.

Momoko kept laughing like crazy.

Brick glared at Brandon.

"W-What?" He asked, perplexed.

"Hmph. Do me a favour and tell Momoko to, like, shut up."

"Why-"

"You should shut up yourself-"Momoko said.

"Seriously!" I yelled. "We've done the SHUT-UP thing. Continue with the game!"

Did I just say that?

I didn't want to exactly go with the game.

"With pleasure," One of the twins smirked.

**My P.O.V**

Did anyone realize this is my P.O.V?

I'm gonna pop up in the story.

Mu-ha-ha-ha.

Everyone knows me.

Take that in.

*Enters Story*

Miku rolled the bottle.

It stopped on Brick and…..Boomer.

"Miyako's sitting next to Brick, then…Boomer and her have to go. Since Brick and Boomer are the same gender, unless you guys are gay," Miku commented.

"I'm not GAY!" Brick shouted.

"Yeah, dude! Same here!" Boomer said.

Boomer stopped and stared at me. "What?"

"I'm going with….who?"

"Miyako," I said.

"What?!"

"Miyako," I repeated.

"Have you _finally _lost it?!"

"Yes, and no. You're going with Miyako, but I haven't lost it."

No, seriously. I haven't lost it.

I'm coming out of the story…..now….

I'm ending the sleepover here, but the next person's p.o.v, will tell what happened next.

BYE!

This is the end of the chapter, too.


End file.
